The Real Adventure
by InuYashaMegaGirl
Summary: It has been 12 months since Kagome had first fallen down the well. And there adventure is coming to an end, or is it? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Please go easy on me i have really made any fan fiction before.

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 11 1/2 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

The sun was setting. It was turning to night. The night of the new moon. There journey was complete and Inuyasha feared Kagome was going to leave for her time for good, the others felt the same way. Kagome fears Inuyasha would cast her aside and go to Kikyo. Sango and Miroko were in there new hut that Inuyasha helped Miroko build about 3 weeks ago planing there wedding. Keade was making dinner for Inuyasha, Kagome, and herself. Shippo was training at Lord Sesshomaru's castle and wouldn't beback for up to a year. Koga and Ayame had a 2 year old son they named Katoro (cat-tar-ooo). Everyone's lifes were falling into place, everyone's except Inuyasha's and Kagome's that is.

InuYasha and Kagome sat in a tree. InuYasha content has he held Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha was deep in his thoughts 'We're done. Everything we have worked for, it's done. Naraku is dead, the jewel is complete. But now. Now I have to deside. It's funny I never thought I would have someone like me, I never thought I would love anyone, I never thought I could be a demon, or a human. But now what should I do?'

"Inuyasha?" a light voice knocked inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Yes Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha was a little upset about his thoughts though Kagome's sweet face calmed him down but it was still there.

"Well, since the jewel is completed, and Naraku is dead...well..." Kagome whipped her face away from Inuyasha's intence golden gase, "Here!"

Kagome lashed her a fisted hand in front of Inuyasha. "Uh." Inuyasha muttered and put his hand out. Kagome then dropped whatever she was holding and prepaired to slide down the tree but Inuyasha pulled her out to him. "What is this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked truly confused, and scared?

"I want you to have it Inuyasha. When I first came down the well I never wanted it, I never wanted to fight, I never wanted to have such a hard life. But after a while, all I wanted was to be here, all my goals included killing Naraku and completing the jewel. But still the jewel having it now...it....scares me. You want it, so have it." Kagome turned so Inuyasha couldn't see the tears flooding into her eyes. "Kag...Kag...kagome.. I need to know something. And it can't wait any longer." Inuyasha face was stern, though it showed fear, hope, and something Kagome thought of has Inuyasha's real soft personality.

"Yes Inuyasha anything." Kagomes face had the same expersion as Inuyasha's. "How do you feel...about.....me?" Inuyasha was terrified and he set his gaze to his clawed hands. Kagome's eyes grew wide before she looked at her fiddling hands like they were the most interesting things she has ever seen. "Inu....Inuya...Inuyasha? I..I..Well I.." Kagome intire face blushed.

"KAGOME I THINK I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had never Inuyasha sound so nervous "Inuyasha. I love you too." Kagome looked up smiling the happiest smile she had ever released. Inuyasha, wide eyed, looked at Kagome, "Kagome, really? You....you..love..ME?" he was more nervous than ever. Kagome on the other hand had never felt so bold "Yes. I love you. Inuyasha, son of Izayoi, brother of Lord Sesshomaru, my love." Kagome hugged her blushing hanyou, "I love you."

"kagome." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "keep this" Inuyasha help the shikon jewel in his hand, it glowed pink. It was full of joy.

Inuyasha looked at the sacred jewel in his hand. "What the hell?" Kagome slipped over and looked down at Inuyasha's palm. The shikon jewel was disolving. "Kikyo said if the jewel was purified it would no longer exist but only if I were to become a human." Inuyasha said still in slight shock. "What should we do? Lets hurry and ask Keade!" Kagome felt panick stirring in her stomach.

"Your right!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped down out of the tree. The tree was on the edge of the village, so in 2 swift leaps they were in front of Keade's hut. They hurried in. "Keade! The Shikon Jewel it disolving!!!" Kagome yelled as the came in. Inuyasha shoved out his open hand to show the elderly miko what was left of the ledgendary jewel of four souls, which was now less than half. "Inuyasha, Kagome, what have ye down?" Keade asked staring at the Shikon no tama then up at the two young couple. "We were sitting in the tree in the edge of the village and we were...uh...talking. Then, THIS!" Kagome said in a quick, panicked voice but with a slight pause closing in on the end.

Inuyasha's face burned red in fear Kagome would tell the woman what he had said. Inuyasha cast his face down and away to insure that no one would see him blushing. Inuyasha forgot he was holding the jewel and fisted both of his hands.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha quickly looked up and remembered what he ws doing. He opened his hand and it was empty. The group gasped, "The shikon jewel is gone!" It was. They all stared, stunned, at Inuyasha's callused palm. There was no sign of the shikon jewel. "Kagome can you sense the jewel?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful that she could. "No. There is no sign. No pull like usual. Its strange. I have always felt that tug, ever since i was born, and now, its gone. Its just gone..." Kagome's voice trailed of. She noticed the tug before, it was always there and even when the jewel was scattered it was still there. It was comforting and yet she never knew it. And now, it was gone. She felt empty.

"KAGOME!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!

why did the jewel disolve?  
what happened to kagome?  
whats gonna happen with inuyasha kikyo and kagome?  
SO MANY QUESTIONS!  
do you want answers?  
TO BAD YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (sry im hyper)  
please tell what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 11 1/2 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

"huh? wha..what happened? Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome warily sat up. She felt groggy, weak, and dizzy. All Kagome wanted was Inuyasha to be there but she didnt have the energy to look. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called happily as he sprang up from a unintentional slumber. "Inuyasha!" Kagome felt joy sprang up in her, her voice was cracky and tired, "What happened? All I remeber is we were in the tree, then the jewel started disolving out of now where, and then is was gone. What happened?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. "Me and Keade have been trying to figure that the intire time you have been asleep, but we can't figure it out, and we can't figure why you passed out either. Are you ok?" Inuyasha didnt care at all about the jewel, he juist wanted to know Kagome was ok. Kagome yawned, "Im....Im ok..Yea I..I guess I am fine. But how long was I asleep?"

She couldnt see Inuyasha hair since his nose was nearly touching her's. Inuyasha pulled back, exsposing his human ears, black hair, and fangless mouth. He smiled "You have only been sleeping for about half the night. Nothing that bad." Kagome felt bad, she had left Inuyasha alone during his time of weakness, leaving him to worry about her when he worried the most, she should have been making sure he felt safe. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kagome's voice was quiet and sad. 'What sorry why is she sorry. She didnt do anything, she fainted.' Inuyasha was confused. "Kagome can you walk?"

Kagome started to stand, but she was still dizzy and she started to fall, but Inuyasha caught her. She leaned against Inuyasha and she stood up. "uh?" Kagome lookd at her shoulder, only to see Inuyasha's hand there helping support her. Or was there another reason? Kagome didnt know but she silently hoped so. She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist and leant up against his side and they walked outside together.

After a silent walk they arrived at the edge of the Inuyasha Forest, "Kagome do you remeber what we talked about while we sat in the tree on the edge of the village?" Inuyasha feared Kagome had forgotten their talk. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as if she hadn't even heard Inuyasha. "uh. Yea?" Inuyasha said fearing what came next. "Your slumping. If I'm to heavy for you right now I can probably walk on my own." Kagome smile one of her sweet smiles. Inuyasha didnt know if he should worry or smile about Kagome's remark, "Your not heavy at all, its just...I'm..Happy!" Inuyasha smile as he fell apart inside as Kagome's next comment, "Wait what? Why? Did....did you see..her. Kikyo?" Kagome's eyes looked sad and she blushed.

"Kag....Kagome? You remeber what we talked about do you?" Inuyasha felt himself holding a hopeful breath that Kagome was just playing a cruel cruel joke on him, but he knew his Kagome would never hurt him so badly. "What talk? All we did is watch the sunset." Then Kagome knew she had forgot something important, because Inuyasha was now mearly allowing her to lean against him, he didnt look at her, all he did was walk forward through the forest.

"What am I forgeting Inuyasha?" Kagome asked solidly. "Nothing important. Now come on." Inuyasha's voice was distant, he didnt want to talk about whatever she was forgeting that was for sure. "Inuyasha tell me now. It was important wasn't it? Tell me." Kagome stopped and Inuyasha turned to face her wobbling form. "It was nothing Kagome. It wasn't important. It was just something you said because of whatever made you faint. So drop it ok?!" Inuyasha's voice grew louder and louder, he was using the anger to cover his sadness. "Ok Inuyasha." Kagome felt terrible now, she knew whatever they had talked about was very important to Inuyasha and forgeting it was really hurting him. "Tell me. Don't say it wasn't important! Dont say it doesn't matter! I can tell it mattered, so tell me. Tell me Inuyasha, NOW!" Kagome needed Inuyasha to tell her, she needed to know.

"I just told you something and you agreed. Ok?" Inuyasha tried to stay calm. "NO TELL ME WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT! TELL ME NOW!!!" Kagome screamed, she knew it was the only way to get it out of Inuyasha, but it hurt her to know she had to break down Inuyasha to get it out of him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran as fast as his human body would allow. The sun was about to rise so the timing was going to be perfect. "INUYASHA LET ME GO! YOUR HURTING ME!! REALLY!! PLEASE LET GO!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha ran so fast she only got in a few steps has the wind whipped her hair.

Soon Inuyasha began to transform. He threw Kagome on his back and in three faithful leaps they were in the sacred tree. As Inuyasha sat Kagome down he was just finishing his transformation. "Yesterday, we spoke about..." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. He whispered in her ear, "...how much I love you."

Kagome had gasped as Inuyasha pulled her in, but when he said he loved her, thats when her hearts raced. "Inu..Inu..Inu...Inuyasha. I love you too." Inuyasha held Kagome tight in his arms, he knew that Kagome really did love him now. "Kagome. Guess what day it is." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome thought for a while, "Ok, what day?"  
"This is the day you first came out of the well and broke the seal on me." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome counted her fingers and mumbled, "It is! This is my sixteenth birthday! The first day in the fuedal era! The first day I met you!"

Kagome rapped her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him has tight has she could. "Oh Inuyasha i cant believe you remebered!" Kagome was exstacic. "How could I forget, before that I have never been sat, never been so annoyed, never had so much fun, never had a friend, and never fell in love." Inuyasha smiled has some familiar scents came into range of his nose.

"Inuyasha come here." Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the tree, she stumbled a bit because her earlier drama, "Stand up there. On that root. Yea right there." Kagome instructed Inuyasha. "Now close your eyes." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, she picture how he had looked the first time she had seen him. "Oh one more thing..." Kagome reached out and rubbed Inuyasha's ears, just like she had exactly one year ago.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave a dull look at the hyper girl in front of him 'she sure looks better than she did this morning' Inuyasha's sweat dropped discretely. "oh ya" Inuyasha grabbed something large out of his sleeve, "Kagome I really think you would look beautiful in this." Inuyasha handed Kagome a a very calm light blue yukata with dark purple and golden flowers gracing it on the bottom left from the hip to the bottom and on the left shoulder to the end of the sleeve. "INUYASHA ITS BEAUTIFUL!! How did you get something so perfect?!?!?!" Kagome hug Inuyasha, burying her face in his chest. "Lets just say last time you went home i suffered through a VERY long lechsure from my annoying brother. But it was worth it." Inuyasha smile and buried his nose Kagome's hair. He loved her scent, she smelled like vanilla and orange blossoms.

"Inuyasha I love you so much." Kagome felt the happiest she had ever felt. "I love you too." Inuyasha said feeling as happy if not happier than Kagome, "Oh Kagome! I have a few more things for you!" Inuyasha broke out of the embrace and started to rummige around in his sleeve. "Oh Inuyasha you are the best! I wish I had something for you!!" and has Kagome finished Inuyasha found what he was looking for. "Here, I hope you remeber this. It will match the yukata and everything." Inuyasha put his hand out, inside there was a small golden heart shaped locket. Inuyasha picked up the heart and with his claws popped it open revieling the pictures of him and Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. She took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up face-to-face with her. The tips of their noses touched lightly. Then Kagome plunged forward and they were locked in a kiss. Kagome never wanted to pull away but after a while Inuyasha pulled back and said "Come on." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked side by side all the way to the bone eaters well.

"Inuyasha why are we here?" Kagome asked with high curiousity. "You'll see in about 10....9....8...7.....6.....5.....4......3....2...1.....0 and then a small speck showed up in the sky and Kagome could sense a demonic aura rushing toward her and Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA YOU DIDNT?!?!" Kagome couldnt have been happier as the small speck became a large demon with 4 people riding it and the demonic aura showed a familiar face. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's reaction. "SHIPPO, SANGO, MIROKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran up and hugged her adopted son shippo who had just came out of the forest. Shippo was now was up to Inuyasha's shoulder and he was becoming much more solid and strong looking. Inuyasha walked over as Kagome finishing strangling the young boy. Inuyasha greeted Shippo with a, "Man pipsqueak, last time I saw you were just a little pest but look at you, your taller, muscley, and your demonic aura as grown a lot stronger. Yeesh now your a big pest!" Shippo replied "Well I'm not alone! Trust me you have been my big pest forever it seems like!" Shippo turned to his adoptive mother, "Kagome I have missed you so much!" Kagome smiled "Good. Thats what you get for leaving!"

Kirara landed on the ground in front of them bringing a few more people to the little reunieon. "Sango!!" Kagome was so happy to see her best friend after so long. "Kagome!!" Kagome and sango hugged then Kagome heard "AUNTIE KOGOOMY!!!! UNSLE EENOO-ASHA!!" and the two twin girls of havic ran wild, well actaully Miroko was carrying them, one in each arm. The twins were still very young, only about 5 months, but they were very smart. Their names were Ai and Ie (a and i) . Miroko walked over to Kagome and gave her Ie the calmer of the two and gave Inuyasha Ai. Inuyasha spun, tossed and shook Ai every which way, the intire time Ai yell "WEEEEEEEEE!!! WEEEE!!!!" while Kagome bounced Ie and she just giggled her little giggle. Both twins had long black hair the went down to the back of their knees, Ai and a purple ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail in the back of her head while Ie had a pink ribbon rapped around a lock of hair right next to her face that tide into a small bow at the near the top of her hair. Both had one violet eye and one light brown eye, their skin was tan and the both had a pair of high quality sandals. The were definetly cute young girls.

"So Inuyasha have you told Kagome ike you said you would?" Miroko asked has the girls talked with Shippo about his training. "Yes I have. But there is something we have to talk about when we get back to the village. But it doesn't have to be discussed now." Inuyasha spun Ai around again and yet again yelled her trade mark "WEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

So for hours the group just sat around the bone eaters well and spoke about the 3 monthes the hadn't really seen eachother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~There you go!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not to much to ask here.  
what happened to the jewel?  
why did kagome faint?  
can inuyasha get sweeter?  
and some more.. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 11 1/2 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

BY THE WAY SANGO AND MIROKO'S HUT ISNT IN KEADE'S VILLAGE BUT ABOUT A TWO DAY JOURNEY AWAY!!!!! (sry i forgot to tell you cause im stupid O.o I cant believe i just told you THAT!! but dont worry im smart!)

It was night now and the group was sitting in Keade's hut.

"What how could something like that just happen?"

"Inuyasha is there something else you didnt say? Anything important right before the jewel began to disolve?"

"No not anything that would effect the jewel."

"Oh I wish I could help, but when i passed out i forgot a lot about last night."

The group discussed what could have made the jewel disolve just like that. Inuyasha really had diffrent thoughts. Kikyo's scent was drawing near and since Inuyasha told Kagome his feelings he could just go off and talk to her. "Kikyo is here." Inuyasha's comment hushed the group. "What? KIkyo. Maybe...." Kagome trailed offf in thought.

"Inuyasha what are you going to say to her?" Miroko asked. "I don't have a clue. But whatever I say, I feel this won't end very well. "I agree." Miroko replied. "Inuyasha we will come if you want." Sango offered. "No. Kikyo needs to hear it from Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone. I know this will hurt her and she won't need and audience." Kagome said, really this was her way of telling Inuyasha 'I won't be sad, you can go. I understand why and I will be here waiting for you.' "Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear has he got up from his spot next to her and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ELSEWHERE, in the Forest of Inuyasha.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha. What have you done to the shikon jewel? How did you purify it?" Kikyo waisted no time. "KIkyo, how do you know something has happened to the shikon jewel? And what do you me I purified it?" Inuyasha was alrady confused by the living-dead priestess. Kikyo stood in front of Inuyasha with her usual blank face watching his every move. "I felt it. Me and that sad little girl you carry around are both connected to the jewel. And I know you did it because...Actually i don't really know, I guess it just a feeling." Kikyo smiled her slight smile."Kikyo don't speak of Kagome that way! She is just as stong as you and I....." Inuyasha stopped when he realized what he was saying. "AND YOU WHAT INUYASHA?!?!" KIkyo knew what he was saying and hate boiled inside of her. "I LOVE HER! I TOLD HER YESTERDAY!!!" Inuyasha had to get the fact out but he couldnt get it out in anything other then a scream. Kikyo's face was full of anger, the air around burned red and black, her aura was flaring out of control. HEr aura alone threw Inuyasha into a tree, leaving him barley concusion. "YOU UNGRATEFUL HALF DEMON!!!!!!!!!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND NOW YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME TO BE WITH A STUPID, WEAK, REINCARNATION OF MYSELF!!!!! DIE!!!!" Then was attempting to stand but he had to lean against the tree, but KIkyo felt no pity and shot an arrow of purification at Inuyasha.

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the arrow flying toward him and attempt movement, but Kikyo's aura disabled him. It only took a second for Inuyasha to feel the arrows power blowing his hair back, 'Kagome.' Inuyasha closed his eyes. WHOOSH, TING!! Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha. His arm was seriously injured, plus the wound was surround in a terrible burn from the pure aura. Inuyasha let out grunts of pain as tried to postion himself more comfortably. "I'll..be..o..ok" Inuyasha said, he was unable to ignore the pain in his arm and shoulder. "Don't try to move!" Kagome yelled.

'How did Kikyo miss me? She is a master archer. She never misses, and she was aiming for my arm. "Kagome what happened? I should be dead right now." "DONT WORRY INUYASHA! YOU'LL BE DEAD THIS TIME!!!!!!!" and Kikyo shot another arrow Inuyasha's was. Kagome took an arrow out of her quiver and shot the arrow. This time it hit the tree, pinning a lock of Inuyasha's hair beside face. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, Kikyo's arrows are to strong for me to diflect, I can only alter their paths slightly. So can you get behind the tree?" Kagome said as quietly as possible so only he could hear it.

"SHUT UP AND DIE HALF DEMON!!!! STOP MAKING THIS WENCH BATTLE FOR YOU!!" Kikyo was trying use Inuyasha's pride and the for Kagome to bring him to fight alone which would obviously end in his death. "KIKYO STOP IT!!! IF YOU REALLY EVER LOVED INUYASHA THEN YOU WOULDNT WANT HIM TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT!!! IF YOU LOVED HIM YOU WOULD JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!" With that Kagome shot an arrow at Kikyo. Kikyo did the same as Kagome she could only alter the arrow's path.

Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood and was losing consciousness. "Kag-o-me" Inuyasha spat out before falling to the ground with a large thud. Kagome turned to see a small trail of blood and Inuyasha unconscious at the end of it. Then she forgot all about Kikyo and ran to him.

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!" She checked his pulse. It was barely there, he was dying. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE INUYASHA!!!!"

Kikyo let out a heart wrenching laugh, "Any second now he'll be dead so don't waste your breath!" Kagome turned to face Kikyo, her eyes held tears. Her eyes looked deadly enough to be mistaken for a demon's. A blue aura flared even larger than Kikyo's red one had, it had no effect on Inuyasha's injured form but Kikyo could move, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she sucked the aura out of Kikyo and it entered her body once again. Kikyo screamed as well but it faded as her form turned in dust and we blown away by a light gust.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the village*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh why did Kagome refuse our help?!?!" Sango asked Miroko as the paced around the village.  
"I don't know why, but it was obvious she didn't want us to come." Miroko stated, "But Kagome's strong and so is Inuyasha so we have nothing to worry about until they come back." Sango frowned and cradled the sleeping Ai in her arms, "Oh Miroko I hope your right." Miroko had Ie resting on her chin on his shoulder has she slept. Miroko looked around, "Hey where is Shippo?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the forest*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome strained herself trying to lift Inuyasha. "Mew" Kagome's head whipped around. "KIRARA!" Kagome was happy to see the little two-tail. Kirara transformed and the young fox demon came out of the shadows, he asked in a worried tone "Kagome do you need any help getting Inuyasha on Kirara?" Kagome was worried sick for Inuyasha and she wouldn't have been able to get him into the village since she had used so much of her power to fend off Kikyo, she herself was closed to passing out, "Yes, we need to hurry Kikyo hit a main artery. He is losing blood fast!" Shippo and Kagome got Inuyasha onto Kirara.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~There you go!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WILL INUYASHA BE OK? 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 12 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

Kirara flew back to the village with Inuyasha on her back. Kagome and Shippo close behind. 'Inuyasha be ok. Be ok!' Kagome thought has she ran faster than ever before.

Soon Kirara landed in front of Sango and Miroko. They saw Inuyasha and knew what was going on. They had Kirara take him into Keade's hut. Kagome soon was in the village along with Shippo. They ran inside.

Sango and Miroko had just got Inuyasha's shirt off. It took a lot of effort to get the shirt off without touching or moving Inuyasha injury to much. "Kagome we need some help. This is a serious injury, even for Inuyasha." Miroko stated as he began to slow the bleeding of the gash without touching the extreme burns surrounding it.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome bent down she got out a small bottle, "Miroko after you finish with his cut rub this on the burns. But you cant get it on his cut or it'll burn." Miroko looked nodded and took the bottle.

After what seemed like forever Inuyasha was bandaged and resting in bed. Kagome never left his side.

When Inuyasha was layed down Kagome checked his pulse. It hadn't become any stronger, but it didnt get weaker either and for now that was good enough for Kagome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ELSEWHERE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Poor Inuyasha." Shippo said as he walked along side Sango and Miroko. Miroko carried both of the girls. "Should we tell Kagome? Can she take it?" Miroko asked. "I dont know. Kagome is strong, but news like this could hurt anyone." Sango looked sadly at Miroko. "That is true, but someone needs to tell Kagome that Inuyasha has no chance of recovery." Miroko's statement brought tears to everyone's eyes. Yes, Inuyasha he was dying. "Isn't there some way to help him? Any way? I don't want to see Inuyasha die." Shippo pleading.

Kagome was starving now and Keade was out getting herbs so she ran into the village in search of nothing really. Relief if anything. Relief from Inuyasha's still body and bloody bandages. She soon saw Sango, Miroko, and Shippo and hurried to catch up to them.

"Shippo there isnt. Not only was Inuyasha's major artery get hit but his intire body was purified and from his elbow to his chest it burned him. There isnt a way to save him." Miroko hung his head in shame to have to tell Shippo his adoptive father was going to die, he also hated that he had no way to help. "w...what?" Kagome had caught up just in time to hear the group conversation, "Inuyasha's.....Inuyasha's going to.....die?" Sango's watery eyes released their tears when they saw Kagome and so did Shippo, Miroko had to stay strong.

Miroko nodded, "I'm sorry. Inuyasha diesnt have that long. We were going to tell you tonight. But he will be lucky to wake up even once before his wounds take him." Kagome's pupils were small, her eyes let tears flowed down her cheeks and she fell to the ground letting out great sobs. 'It cant end like this. There has to be a way. I know what a would use my wish for. If only the shikon jewel was here. I would wish fo Inuyasha to live.'

Shippo ran over, though he had grown in size, he was still the same little kid inside. He ran up and hugged Kagome. "Im *gasp* sorry *gasp* Kagome!" Shippo said as he tried his best not to completly brake down. Sango held Miroko. Inuyasha is the one that brought everyone together, he was that shy smile, he was that good laugh, he was the on that made them feel like a worried parent when he was hurt, he was the one who kept them together, and even though it didnt seem that way he taught them, he showed them that lifes hard but you feel better if you just live on with the present and forgive the past, he showed them a lot. Their rock was leaving them. It was that way for every one except for Kagome, they learned the same form eachother, leaned on eachother they same way, helped eachother the same. Kagome's world was leaving her.

For about an hour Kagome just sobbed. They all just stayed there on the edge of the village. The only noises the made were ones of sadness. But now Kagome's sobs turned into coughs. Then all walked back to Keade's hut.

There Inuyasha lay. He hadn't moved. Kagome ran over and hugged his left side, making sure not to touch the burns. "Oh Inuyasha. Please dont die please." Kagome whispered. Miroko sat in the near corner with Sango in his lap. Shippi sat against the wall above Inuyasha, he sat in the same fashion Inuyasha did. Kagome felt like she would never smile again, not with Inuyasha gone and one silent tear fell down her eye and landed on Inuyasha's bare chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~About 2 hours later. The sun was setting.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagom..." A small grunt of pain expanded from Inuyasha's lips. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "PLEASE DONT TRY TO MOVE!!!" Inuyasha stopped and look at his poor miko, her face was red and puffy, tears flowed down her face. "Kago..Kagome wha....whats..wr..wr...wrong?" Inuyasha injuries caused him great pain, but he didnt know just how bad they were. Kagome just turned away. "Inuyasha its your inujuries..." Sango tried to tell him but she couldn't. "My...my Inujuries..wh..what?" Inuyasha feared the worse. "Well. Inuyasha. Your inujuries are...." Miroko stopped, he whipped his head away. Inuyasha could smell a lot of salt in the hut, he knew it was from tears, "why have you... been crying?" Kagome couldn't take it she got up and ran out of the hut. "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha reached for her and called her name as loud has he could, but then he let out a cry of pain as a huge wave of pain rushed through his body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ELSEWHERE, in the Forest of Inuyasha.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat against the sacred tree, "Please tell me a way to save Inuyasha. Any one." Kagome spoke quietly. Then she had an idea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Keade's hut*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keade returned to her hut, a man walked behind her carrying with a giant basket of herbs. She saw Inuyasha, he pupils were small as he gazed at the roof 'Im dying. I'm going to die and now Kagomes gone. My love, Kagome please come back.' Inuyasha thought. "Sango! Let me borrow Kirara! I have an idea but we need to hurry!!!"

Kirara jumped out in front of Kagome and mewed. Kagome turned to run out but turned her head to look at Inuyasha, "Stay strong just a little longer Inuyasha!" And she ran outside with Kirara. Kirara transformed and Kagome jumped on her, "Kirara take me to Midoriko's cave!" Kirara took off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DUN DUN DUN!  
what will kagome do at Midoriko's cave?  
will it save Inuyasha?  
WELL STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 12 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

Inuyasha closed his eyes and just thought, trying to ignore that pain. His breath was choppy. He swore to himself that he be alive when Kagome came back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the sky*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kirara come you go any faster? Im sorry but Inuyasha needs us to hurry." Kagome called to Kirara who was already going incrediably fast. Kirara roared and went as fast as she could.

It took about 2 hours to get to Midoriko's cave. Kagome jumped off of Kirara and ran inside. She ran to the priestess's last battle ground. "Midoriko, I beg you save my love Inuyasha. He is dying and there is nothing we can do to save him."

'What does this man mean to you?' Kagome heard a strong yet beautiful voice echo through the cave. "He is my pretector, my friend, my rock, my man, my love, Inuyasha is my world." Kagome said in all truth. 'Inuyasha, he is a half demon. He has been here before. And so have you, Kagome. So this half demon is your friend? and love?' Midoriko asked. Kagome replied, "Yes, I love him more my own life, and I dont care if he is a half demon. He wouldnt be him if he wasnt." 'Is that so? Well how has he shown his love? What has he given you?' Kagome pulled her back pack in front of her, "Inuyasha doesnt have much money, he never will. But he has given me the blue silk yukata, and he gave me this necklace. Inuyasha has given happieness, good memories, friends, no family, strength, laughs, and so much more. He just been there, he cares about what i say, he cares how I am treated, and he cares about how I feel." 'So you dont care that if you live with him you and your children will be poor? That if you live with him your children will shunned for being half demon? You really love the half demon that much?' "Yes I do I love him more than anything. Inuyasha was hated by most people as a child but his mother loved him enterinaly and even though she died while he was young he was given hope and now he doesn't just have friends but a family of people a lot like him, alone, sad, scared but now we are all happy. But we all need him. My children would be strong and happy, the wou;d have a large family of 2 grandmas, 2 uncles, 2 aunts, 1 brother, 2 half demon cousins, 2 human cousins, a great grandpa, and friends scattered throughout the land human, demon and half demon alike. Inuyasha would never let us be poor, his brother is the lord a the western land his brother would help us, so would our friends, my family. I do love him that much." Kagome frowned.

"Please Midoriko! My love is dying! Please save him!" 'You must make the wish' "I wish for my Inuyasha to survive his current wounds." Kagome didnt want the wish to have a loop whole and it didnt. A burst a light shone in the cave. 'Go be with your love young miko, you are truly pure. Your love will not die.' "Thank you" Kagome said.

She ran back out to Kirara. She careful put the necklace on and put her yukata in her bag. "Come on Kirara, lets go home." And in 2:30 hours they got back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in the hut*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miroko my arm is feeling better." Inuyasha stated has his arm got slightly better, but it still hurt terribly. "Really, because your demonic aura is starting to grow stronger" Miroko stated. They were alone in the hut, Sango had fallen asleep along the Ai and Ie, no one knew exactly where Keade was, and Shippo went for a walk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~outside the hut*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirara transformed and instantly fell asleep outside the hut. Kagome ran inside and saw Inuyasha sitting up, talking to Miroko. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome ran in she was happy she made the wish in time. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome hugged his stomach, 'Thank you Kagome. Thank you for saving me.' Kagome felt Inuyasha's demonic aura, before his body was purified and he almost had no demonic aura, 'Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you for doing the for me.'

Miroko smiled at the young couple and then looked down at his little family sleeping next to him.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha let out a small grunt of pain as he rapped his left arm around Kagome. "Oh I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome's voice was muffled, because her face was buried in Inuyasha, she was so happy that he was going to be ok.

Sango stirred in her sleep and the twins just rolled in perfect sync, "I love you Sango." Miroko whispered in Sango's ear. "Love...Miroko...too..." Sango mumbled in her sleep. Miroko chuckled to himself and smiled, brushed some hair out of Sango's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~There You Go!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will happen with Inuyasha?  
Will he ever be fully healed?  
What will Kagome do next?  
Will Shippo go back to train?  
What will our young couple do now?  
And who will be next? A wolf, a dog, or a grandma?  
STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~outside the hut*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 12 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

Inuyasha held Kagome until she fell asleep. "Here let me lay her down for you Inuyasha." Miroko got up and was about to move Kagome, "No don't. You'll wake her." Inuyasha stopped Miroko. Kagome mumbled a little in her sleep, it sounded something like Inuyasha. But no one really knew. "Oh how sweet! The big bad half demon Inuyasha doesn't want his little girl to to move from her cuddly little spot hugging him!" Miroko mocked Inuyasha from about 2 feet away, to ensure his safety. But soon his face connected with a empty bucket. Miroko fell on the ground. "Shut up you stupid monk." Miroko hadnt notioced that a empty bucket had been sitting only about 1 foot away from Inuyasha's left arm.

"Inu-ya-sha?" Kagome looked up rubbing her eyes. "See what you done monk!" Inuyasha gave a quick glare at Miroko then looked to Kagome, "Sorry Kagome. Miroko is just being an idiot." Kagome looked at Miroko sitting on the floor, rubbing the large bump on his head, "Miroko your going to get yourself killed teasing Inuyasha when I cant s.i.t him. You sure better watch out." Inuyasha growled a little, "Calm down Inuyasha. You look tired, you should rest. And Im sorry I fell asleep on you." Kagome said sweetly and she began to move off him onto the mat nearby. Inuyasha reached his left hand up and grabbed her sleeve, "I cant sleep with you gone." Inuyasha stated quite bravely.

Kagome looked up, "Inuyasha I'm not leaving I'm just going to sleep." Inuyasha frowned and made the perfect puppy dog (go figure) "But thats to far away! I want you to be next to me!!" Inuyasha stated in a winy voice. Kagome saw something moving behind her, SHE HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT MIROKO!!! Kagome turned red, "Inuyasha stop it.." Kagome whispered. "Kagome come on." Inuyasha loved it when Kagome blushed, he didnt love that she was imbarrased but it was just so cute. "Inuyasha please..." Kagome pleaded quietly. "Dont worry you to have fun." Miroko smiled and picked up Sango and the twins, then he left.

Kagome was burning up, "Inuyasha why did you do that?!?!" Inuyasha smiled, "Because I love you." Now Kagome could only do one thing, she crawled over to Inuyasha. She placed a hand on the back of his head, and she kissed him once again. "I love you more Inuyasha." Kagome giggle as Inuyasha looked suprised. "Oh no you dont! I love you way more!" Inuyasha understood Kagome was playing and he disided he would play to. "Nope. I love you more the you love me!" Kagome giggled. "Impossible!!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "UH! How rude!" Kagome jumped forward and flicked Inuyasha's nose, "HEY THAT HURT!" Inuyasha yelled and he rubbed his nose.

Kagome pouted, "Im sorry..." Kagome stood up and turned to the door, "IM SORRY I LOVE YOU MORE!!!" and she ran outside. "HEY!" Then Inuyasha sat alone in the hut. He sighed. He thought he would be back soon but he was wrong. About 2 hours past until Kagome came back. Her back pack was huge.

"Sorry I was gone so long. But I had an idea." Kagome sounded hopeful. "Its ok Kagome but what do you mean?" Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall almost like usually, except his arm was limp beside him, he didnt have a shirt on, and his arm and chest were still cover in bandages. "You'll see in a second!" Kagome pulled some things out of her bag. There was about 40 cups of instant noodles, 10 bags of potatoe chips, and 1 huge bento. "Inuyasha this is all yours. And since it is yours you dont have to worry about Shippo or any one else taking it." Kagome smiled. "Kagome thank you so much! But why did you get all this for me?" Inuyasha was over joyed, but still confused. "I got you it because you got me so many amazing things and I didnt give you anything. Plus this is something you'll enjoy while you recover!" Kagome smiled a nice little smile and added, "And I got this because I love you the most!"

Inuyasha gave a unimpressed look Kagome's way, "Really?" he ask. "YES!" Kagome giggled, "Oh Inuyasha, are you hungry?" "Ya I'm starved" Inuyasha smiled. "Then have this!" Kagome held out the bento, "Its steak!!" Inuyasha layed the box in his lap and took of the lid. There inside was a huge, juicy, perfectly cooked steak already cut into nice sized pieces. "Oh here are some chopsticks." Kagome handed Inuyashathe chopsticks and he dug in.

Only a few minute passed before the intire steak was gone, it didnt suprise Kagome though because Inuyasha hadn't eaten in about a day and a half, plus last time Inuyasha had steak he wasnt even hungry and yet he finished before even Souta did. Inuyasha grinned and wiped his face. "Good?" Kagome asked. "Heck ya that was delicous!!!" Inuyasha said.

After an hour Sango and Miroko came back in with the twins. Both of their faces showed a mix of anger and worry, "Koga is here..." The stated and after about 2 dreaded second Koga came charging in. Some how was already holding one of Kagome's hands, "My dear Kagome I have come to take you home to my den. Now come. "Kagome picked Kagome up wedding style and began to walk outside. Miroko held Inuyasha down the growling Inuyasha. Kagome mearly rased her hand. POP!!! Kagome slapped Koga and the cheek, hard, "Koga I never said I would be your woman, so put me down." When Koga just stood there looking at her she stated loudly, "Put me down! Let me be with MY Inuyasha!!!" He just stared.

"KOGA LET ME DOWN!!" Koga's face grew angry and he tightened his hold. "KOGA!!" Koga started to walk and Inuyasha fought harder against Miroko. Kagome lifted her hand and punched Koga as hard as she could. It didnt have much of an effect. Sango set the twins down and began sneek up on Koga. Miroko still fought of Inuyasha now sayig quietly, "Inuyasha if you move to much your wounds will re-open!"

"KOGA LET ME DOWN NOW!!!! LET ME GO!!" Kagome tried to punch him again but Koga used his open hand to block her. Then he grabbed both of her hands, his hand were large enough to circle around both of Kagome's wrists, "Shut up." was all he said. "KOGA LET ME GO!!!! KOGA!!! LET ME DOWN!!!" Koga just kept tightening his grip until he was nearly crushing Kagome.

"YAAAH!" Sango jumped up behind Koga and swung her weapon, but Koga just spun around and slapped her into a wall. "KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RELEASE ME NOW!!!!" Koga tightened his grip, Kagome screamed. Miroko was digging through his robe, "aha!" He slapped a sutra on Inuyasha's forehead, it inabled him to move. Then he charged at Koga. "Koga release Kagome. NOW!!!!" Ran outside.

Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to move, but he failed. Miroko was about hit Koga when he jumped over his head, braking through the roof. "KOGA YOUR HURTING ME!!!!! LET GO PLEASE!!" Kagome had tears in her eyes, he was crushing her and her wrists were getting a lot of the same pain.

The Kagome let out a small barrier, it burned Koga just enough for him to release her, but they were in mid air. Kagome screamed for Inuyasha has she started to fall. Then Inuyasha broke the seal, he jumped forward. BANG!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME?  
WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA?  
WHAT HAPPENED TO KOGA?  
THE TWINS?  
SANGO?  
MIROKO?  
SHIPPO?  
STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
im sorry to say i will probably be about 1 or 2 days! 3 days tops! 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER-i own nothing!

IT HAS BEEN 12 MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAD FIRST FALLEN DOWN THE WELL. AND THERE ADVENTURE IS COMING TO AN END. or is it?

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroko yelled as fought off Koga. Kaoga's eye had turned evil, he couldnt control himself. He fought hard and distroyed most of the hut. Koga laughed as Inuyasha jumped to catch Kagome but at his sudden movement made him lurch in pain and he missed Kagome. He crashed to the floor. Kagome fainted in mid-air. Miroko pushed off Koga and attemped to catch Kagome but wasnt able to withstand the force and he fell to the ground. "Stupid people." Koga started to walk over to Kagome's unconsusions form but then was strunk in the back.

"Yaah!" Sango stabbed Koga in the back. She ripped through his side, he was demon, a simple stab wouldnt kill him. She did it again. He fell to the floor, he hadnt even had time to fight back. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroko!" Sango looked at the 3 injured figures in the half recked hut. The twins cried in a small bit of the hut that was untouched, and they were unharmed.

Miroko woke up quite easily, he only had some cuts and bruises. But Kagome didnt wake up yet, she had a broken rib, a twisted ankle, and her hand was fracsured in 3 places. Luckily nothing to serious. But Inuyasha, his woulds had reopened and he had a new cut on his leg, he to didnt wake up.

Sango and Miroko cleaned up the two and bandaged them up. After the cleaned up Sango wondered something, "Miroko why didnt Keade and the villagers come help us?" Miroko then looked curious, "We should hurry and check outside." Sango nodded and they hurried to finished fixing up the two and themselves. They layed in the corner the twins were in, it was empty of debry and was untouched.

They ran outside. No one. They wandered around. Still there was not a soul. Until, "Ma'am, Mister. All the adults left to fight a big tribe of demons the women were also called out to mend injuries so the men can keep fighting. Me and my sister are really scared, we saw a demon in the village and we heard crashes. We are really scared and our father is gone will you help us?" A young boy that looked about 9 walked out from a hut with a small little girl the looked 5 or so clinging to his back. Sango walked up on knelt in front of the children, "It is all alright kids, can you tell us about the demon attack?" The boy nodded, "They came a little more then an hour and a half ago. A man from the field saw them heading this way and alerted Keade then the men were sent out soon some came back to get the women. Our father was one a the first men to leave to fight. No one has came back since and all the kids are inside." The boy pointed to hut behind him, it was made for a man aand his wife but when the man died in battle the woman refused to live in it and she left. The hut was made about 3 weeks ago so it was sturdy and new but unoccupied. "Would it be ok if our two children and our two injuried friends were to stay in the hut as well? Our hut was distroyed by the demon, but dont worry its dead now." The boy gave a small grin, "Ok but only if you are going to help our father fight the demons." The boy looked proud of his offer, "Of course." Sango grinned at the little boy, then she looked at the small scared little girl and her smile grew more large and reasurring. The smiled a shy little smile and whispered, "Thank you."

Sango and Miroko went and got Inuyasha, Kagome and the twin. They laid the two down and intrusted Ai and Ie to the boy, "We will be back soon." Miroko said. "Now you to don't cause any trouble." Sango said sternly to the girls. "Oooo Kay" The girl said. Then the ran off into the forest.

They ran nearky through the forest before the were at the battle field. The tribe of demons were wolfs, Koga's wolfs and all of them. He was ruler of not only his tibe but Ayame's as well, "Miroko, Ayame is Koga's mate. What will she do when she finds out we killed him?" Sango asked worriedly as she saw the beautiful young girl. "I dont know. I just wonder why Koga was trying to take when he was already with Ayame. But now we should just fight off the wolves." And with that Miroko ran into battle, Sango nodded and ran in as well.

It didnt take long to find Keade and Shippo. Sadly it wasnt how they wanted to find them. Keade was laying in the middle of the battle field a spear in her chest Shippo sitting next to her. "KEADE!!" Sango and Miroko yelled as the ran to her. "Ye two dont worry about me its to late. I going to die soon." Keade's breath was weaker than ever, "Take my things they are yours, Inuyasha's, and Kagome's." It was obvious Keade had lost a lot of blood, "Dont say that you can make it! I know you can" Shippo called. Miroko pat Shippo's shoulder in a comforting way. Keade closed her eyes, "Goodbye." Shippo began to cry. He began to beat up wolves with no mercy.

The wolves werent giving up, Miroko couldnt even get ayame to listen to them. Actually she was after them. "VILLAGERS GET BACK!!!" Miroko yelled. The villagers and Shippo stood back from battle and the wolves charged for Miroko. Sango ran to Miroko and hugged his left arm, she didnt know why but she knew she had to. Miroko look shocked at Sango for a second but then yanked the beads down, "WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!" Miroko yelled. The wolves came pouring into his right hand, Sango held tight to his arm.

Then after all the demons were gone Miroko reached for the wind tunnel. SULT! A wet ripping sounds was heard and Miroko yelled out in pain. The wind tunnel. A strong wind swirled around Miroko and Sango, "SANGO GET AWAY!!!" Sango tightened her grip, "NO!" Miroko was terrified, "SANGO LET GO!!! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU BE SUCKED INTO MY WIND TUNNEL!!!" Again Sango just held tighter, "NEVER!!" Miroko didnt want Sango to die. He reached for his beads, trying not to be pulled in as the strength of the wind tunnel now pulled him as well. "SANGO PLEASE I CANT LET YOU DIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!! RUN NOW OR YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN!! GO AND TELL AI AND IE I LOVE THEM!!!" Miroko was moving his hand slowly, trying to move forward but trying to held back. He grabbed the beads and rapped them around his arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Did the wind tunnel seal?  
Will Miroko survive?  
Will Sango?  
Will I kill anymore important characters? I have killed Keade, Kikyo, Koga, Ayame.  
Well maybe!  
STICK AROUND!!!

and i am sorry this took so long to write. I was stuck and had no ideas but i read some fan fiction, watched some anime, made a video and here it is!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! saddness....

I apologize for the long wait!!! I couldnt think of anything!! total writers block! but it'll get better!!

************************ And we begin!

Miroko's wind tunnel closed. He colasped to the ground panting for breath. "Miroko!!!" Two people come out the forest. "Inuyasha?!?! Kagome?!?! {BY THE WAY I FORGOT TO SAY AFTER NARKU DIED MIROKO'S WIND TUNNEL WAS SEALING UNTIL A DEMON WAS ABOUT TO GET SANGO, HE USED THE WIND TUNNEL IT SUCK IT UP AND HIS WIND TUNNEL RE-OPENED AND DIDNT SEAL LIKE IT SHOULD HAVE AFTER NARAKU'S DEATH} Miroko clutched his hand tightly. "Inuyasha, Kagome, when did you wake up?" Sango sat crouched beside Miroko with a calming hand laid on his back. "Not to long ago. I woke up first to find all the village kids shoved into that new hut along with me and Kagome. Not to long after she woke up, a breeze carried in the smell of blood. So here we are and by the way the kids told use what happened." Inuyasha quikly explain crouching down by Miroko. "Sango, we should Miroko back to Keade's hut, she'll be able to help." Kagome looked down at Miroko then back up at Sango who's eyes were displaying a tone of saddness rarely seen abstructing Sango's usually light personality, "Sango what's wrong?" Kagome was abviously worried. Inuyasha stood up and saw Kagome's expression, "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango choked out, "Keade can't help...." Inuyasha's rough voice said harshly not understanding what Sango really ment, "Why can't the old hag help us? She's not to bad when it comes to herbs and healing she ain't half bad!"

Kagome lifted her hand to Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked down at the girl, he saw her eyes, they showed loss and saddness. Then he understood. 'How couldnt I have noticed? I should have been able to smell her blood, I can smell it now but....' Inuyasha's thoughts wondered off, "We should hurry and bring Miroko back to the village." Shippo began to lift up Miroko, but still being a growing boy, he wasnt tall enough to lift him all the way up even though his strength could easily handle the weight. So Inuyasha took the barely conscious Miroko and shifted him onto Kirara's back, "Hang in there monk."

"Kagome." Sango said quietly. "Yes?" Kagome also said quietly in case her friend didnt want to gain everyone's attention. "Are you ok?" Sango gave a worried look at her friend who looked overly happy. "Uh?!?! Of Course I am!!" Kagome gave a huge and obviously fake smile and waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "Kagome. I can tell when your faking and when your real. Right now, this happieness, its fake." Sango looked and her friend, whos display of 'happieness' was drawing the eye of the villagers heading back to the village to mend their wounds. "Well ok....I am upset...About Keade...I just can't believe she's dead...Well I knew it would happen...But not like that....." Kagome's cheerful expression faded. "Oh Kagome. We all feel the same way." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked back at Shippo, who was trunging sadly behind the mass of villagers and the gang, his unique, happy orange hair now hid his eyes, "Poor Shippo's probably taking it the worst. He still doesnt understand all of this. Heck even I don't," Sango softly closed her eyes. Kagome lifted her head, the tears she hold back were about to spring forth, she sniffled as she said "He really did love Keade, she was part of our little familieless family. I'm gonna go talk to him," Sango smiled a sad smile and watched her friend head boy to the young demon.

"Shippo, are you ok?" Kagome was about an inch shorter than Shippo now, so looking at his face was easy, even when he tried to hide it. "Are you?" Shippo replied harshly. "Shippo, I just wanted to know if you were ok?" Kagome said caringly. "And thats what I was trying to do!" Shippo snapped angrily.

Inuyasha had been listening in on Kagome's confersations since they had lefted the battle field. He knew she would be sad but he knew if he tried to help he would blurt something, stupid, rood, or just plain out jerky and make her even more upset, so for now he decided to just shut up. Well, until he heard Shippo snap at Kagome. Then his pace started to get slower. He wouldnt just barge in on the conversation, but if that boy kept yelling at his woman he would be in trouble, that was for sure.

"Shippo, please just calm down. I'm fine, ok? Now will you tell me if you are? Please?" Kagome tried to stay as calm and sweet as possible. "I aint gonna calm down! And you know what? I aint gonna tell you how I feel!! You don't deserve to know!!" Shippo ripped his head up to glare down at Kagome, who's eyes were full of saddness and anguish. His green eyes were much stronger and more demon-like than a year ago and now they reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru, now they looked like Sesshomaru's did when he was angry and trying to frighten you, and right now Shippo's were doing just that. He wasnt the same little silly kid, he was a demon.

"Shi....Shipp....Shippo..." Kagome said sadly. Shippo jerked away and prepared to stomp off, but a large, ruff hand grabbed his arm and jerked him back around, "What the hell do you think your doing runt?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo briskly jerked his arm back in an attempt to catch the hanyou off guard. It failed. Inuyasha slapped Shippo across the face, "Don't you dare runt!!!" Kagome stepped back.

"Let me go Inuyasha!!!" Shippo yelled, this wasnt like he used say it though, in a pleading way but now as a comand, "I said let me go you worthless half breed trash!!!!" Inuyasha was shocked, as well as Kagome. Then Shippo ripped his hand away and ran off. Kagome watched him run off, then stepped over to Inuyasha and leaned against his shoulder in an attempt to calm what she knew was inside him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her love. She knew that hurt him, wether he would show it or not, it did. Inuyasha just used his other hand to draw Kagome to him and he rubbed her arm. They turned to walk in the direction the boy ran off in, "Kagome," Inuyasha turned Kagome to face the the small forest trail the had walked up, "He's that way. I can smell him. The stupid brat knew you would fallow him so he ran into the forest than practically turned back and ran the other way so you wouldnt be able to find him. That kid should have relised i wouldnt let you wonder off through the forest alone including when I knew you were gonna go the wrong way. Not come on." Inuyasha smiled of Kagome, he didnt want to smile but he would do anything to make Kagome feel better.

"Inuyasha, you dont have to fake a smile. Its ok to be upset, I am, Shippo is, Sango is, Miroko would be if he was conscious. Plus I wanna know how you feel that way I can help and make you feel better." Kagome smiled and couragously hopped on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on Inuyasha's lips. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as their lips parted. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome gave a curios look.

"How did you get so perfect?"

"Perfect? Me?"

"Of course you! Who else is here? Do you think I'm asking the tree?" Inuyasha pointed at the nearby tree.

"Haha. Very funny. That tree has a gash in it." Kagome pointed at the large cut in the tree, probably put there by a demon, and smiled proudly at Inuyasha's reaction of falling on his butt.

"But Kagome really? How did you get so perfect?"

"Oh I'm not perfect! Not by a long shot!!" Kagome blushed.

"Oh really. You risked your life several times to save Kikyo in the past, even though she stood between us. You saved her because you felt that if I was happy, me a stupid hanyou, it was good enough for you, even if it hurt you. You risked your life for strangers and friends alike. You always see the good in people and you never let any darkness intrude on you. Your perfect. I love you, and I always will." Inuyasha smiled kissing the bright red girl on the forehead, "Your so cute when you blush. Hell, your so cute when you sleep, eat, fight, smile, laugh, cry, yell, run, walk, hang, breath. Your just too perfect for a stupid hanyou!! I cant help it!! Your perfect and I'm trash!! I wish I could give you everything you wanted, buy you beautiful things, and just have a normal life with you!! Why did you fall for me?!?! I get why I fell for you, its so easy to!! But why me, you could have had a demon leader wih 2 shards of the shikon no tama AND a human guy from your own time, but you chose me!!" Inuyasha said happily and he spun Kagome around. He set her down and she said,

"I love you because you want to give me everything I want, even though all I wants you, I dont need beautiful things, beauty has to come from within and not from what you wear. And if I wanted a normal useless life I wouldnt have stayed here but I want to have a life full of meaning and love. I fell for you because you are you. You always watch out for me, always care about me, always love me, even if sometimes it isnt screamed, but thats what I love. I dont love the human, or the demon, I love Inuyasha. Some one diffrent, not just some person that you can just pass by, not a demon you can just lable evil and kill, but the one that will protect me from all the dangers, that cares about me, loves me, has a big heart, is softer than he wants to be, and the one you understands pain and doesnt just ignore some one who needs help. I love you for you Inuyasha no one else is like you and I dont care if you are a demon, human, or both, as long as your you!! I fell for you because your perfect in your own special way, your my hanyou boy. With th cutest ears ever!" And with that last note Kagome tweaked Inuyasha's ears and ran ahead giggling. "Hey!!! Kagome! Get back here now or I'll get you!!" Inuyasha jumped up in front Kagome and captured her in a huge hug. Kagome said a muffled jamble of words from her place on Inuyasha's chest, "I love you" Inuyasha replied witha kiss on the top of the head and "I love you too. Now lets go find that runt."

As they searched hand in hand, both thought about how easily the made eachother feel so much better.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Marry me"

************************I AM SO EVIL HUH?  
Will Kagome say yes or turn him down? Will she think about her age and deny him until she was older?  
Will Kagome leave with Hojo? (Idk why i said this.... -_- I remember! BECAUSE I CAN!!!)

till next time! (And I am gonna start the newest chapter bright and early 2morrow morning! I dont have anything planned yet but I might get some so sorry if you gotta wait again) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! saddness....

OK PEOPLE I MESSED UP THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!!! I MESSED UP AND SAID KAGOME HAD A BROKEN RIB AND SHE DOESNT SAME WITH HER HAND, SHE ONLY HAD BRUISES AND I SOAR ANKLE!!!! AND BECAUSE OF KAGOME'S WISH INUYASHA IS PRACTICALLY HEALED EXCEPT FOR A LITTLE BLEEDING AND LIGHT BURNS SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANYONE!!!

************************ And we begin!

Kagome stood in shock. 'please answer. please hurry! I am gonna die. Say yes! Say yes!!' Inuyasha's thoughts raced. He had planned to tell Kagome in about a week, under the stars was his plan, but the forest looked so beautiful, not as beautiful as Kagome but beautiful none the less. Kagome stood in awe, she was trying to answer, but her voice was gone and her jaw refused to do anything more the hang, 'YES!! SAY YES!!' Inuyasha's mind was screaming, "Kagome?"

"Uh huh." Kagome just looked at Inuyasha murmering to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha knew she spoke to him but couldnt understand her at all.

"Uh huh." Kagome's voice grew in volume.

"Uh huh?"

"Yea."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, he watched her with caring eyes gazing softly into hers.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha, yes. I will marry you."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around. The second Kagome's feet touched the ground she jumped on her tiptoes and planted a strong kiss on Inuyasha's lips. It last for a long time, the only reason they even pulled away was because the lack of air was beginning to make them dizzy. "Wow." Inuyasha smiled as they began to walk again. "Whats wow? You didnt think I would say yes?" Kagome asked curiosly. "No not that. Though I as worried 'bout that. Its just how everything turned out." Inuyasha stared up at the blue sky with a soft smile."What do you mean? You didnt think you'd choose me or that you wouldnt be a human or demon now?" Kagome's mood dampened at the words. "Hell no. In the beginning I wasnt gonna choose you but then I got to know you, well then it all changed. Its just I never thought I would fall in love. But then I fell in love twice. Never thought I would have friends. Now I have lots. Never thought anyone would love me. Now I have you and our little family of use-to-be-lonely people. I never thought I could have a chose to be anything more than a dirty half breed. I did but I loved my life to much to give it up, plus the jewel disolved. I never thought I would marry. And now your her with me! Its just so wow." Inuyasha smiled his golden eyes still locked on the bright blue sky, his smile grew larger as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

Kagome just rapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso. "Trust me, I never thought my life would end up like this either. I guess we're just lucky! And your not a dirty of breed. You are a power inu-hanyou!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Kagome lucky? Really a year of non stop fighting, searching, and doing life threatening stunts daily. Having our hearts broken so many times. We arent lucky. You and I have had it really hard so lucky isnt fitting, fortunate maybe but not lucky." Inuyasha was true, he had it hard all his life, but Kagome couldnt see how she was unlucky. "Inuyasha, how am I unlucky? I cant think of one bad memory, just hard times that made me stronger!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "You dont think coming from your normal life, fighting, getting hurt, being betrayed by me so many times, and having to trade your old life in for something far diffrent isnt bad at all?" Kagome smiles, "Nope." Inuyasha was never going to understand her was he? "Why?"

"Inuyasha, its complecated." Kagome smiled and put a finger to her lips. "I can handle it." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome and used in to softly put her hand back down to her side. "I'll tell you later, we have found our boy." Kagome pointed at an angery figure sitting on a low branch of a tree about 30 feet away. "Feh whatever." Inuyasha was upset that he didnt get to hear Kagome's reasoning. "What should we say?" "How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha said truthfully, "Usually its me whos hearing it. But none of it ever is commited to memory or anything." Inuyasha tried to think of one of the speaching his mother had given him to make him feel better, then after drawing a blank tried to think of one Kagome add given him, but again, nothing. "Lets just go and say whatever comes to mind. And Inuyasha thats my mind, not yours. You'll just make it worse." Inuyasha let out a light growl, Kagome just smiled the walked ahead.

"Leave" Kagome look ahead. "Leave now." Inuyasha growled lightly, giving slight warning. "I dont want to talk to you. Just go." Shippo said, replying to Inuyasha's warning growl with a loud threatening one. Inuyasha flared his aura lightly and growled loudly in challenge. Kagome knew this, the same thing happening the last time Inuyasha and Koga had fought.

FLASH BACK --ooo eee ooo-- cool lines of time travling awesomeness. NA NA NA NA NA NA NANA!!!

"Kagome, this mutts pack has diminished. You dont have good protection anymore. So its time to come with me and be my mate." Koga held Kagome's hands up almost above her head to insure she was really close to him. Inuyasha growled lightly to warn Koga he ment business. Koga released Kagome's hands and turned to Inuyasha who quickly jumped in front of Kagome. Koga growled a anger yet mild growl. Kagome didnt understand what was going on so she tried to break it up, "Inuyasha calm down we dont need to have a big fight right now" she put a hand on his shoulder and he let out a warning. Kagome pulled back, now she understood, this was a demon thing, she was just going to have to stand back.

An hour or so past before Kagome couldnt take anymore. Right after the two seperated from yet another sword clashing Kagome shot an arrow. It narrowly missed both of the two. They both stopped, staring at Kagome in awe. 'SHE WAS TRYING TO HIT ME!!' both boys scream mentally. "NOW STOP FIGHTING!! I AM SICK OF IT!! KOGA I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU AND INUYASHA YOU SAY ONE STUPID THING I YOU'LL BE SO DEEP INTO THE GROUND!!! NOW LETS GO!!" Inuyasha stared shocked. He had never seen Kagome to angery. Never. Koga felt the same. Kagome began to walk away. Inuyasha hurried to followed sute. Koga decidec to run off as well.

Inuyasha had only growled because he had already sent the letter to Sango and Miroko. The letter had said:

Sango, Miroko

I need you to come back to Keade's village. I am going to tell Kagome my feelings soon. So, the day after the new moon I need you to get be here. I want you to be here early in the morning, right after sunset. Bring however do whatever. You just better be here because I want to make the day perfect for Kagome.

I BETTER SEE YOU SOON!! Inuyasha

So Inuyasha needed to keep Kagome safe. "Inuyasha why were you so pretective back there? And we did you guys only growl? Usually just yell at eachother." Kagome's voice moved Inuyasha out of his thoughts, she had waited to speak until all of her anger had completely melted away. "Well its because Koga was just being a jerk. You never actually said you wanted to go with him but he was going to take you anyway. And the growling thing is how you show your really really serious. Your demon practically takes over. I'm sorry if I scared you Kagome." "Oh, its ok." Kagome smiled.

COMING BACK --ooo eee ooo-- cool lines of time travling awesomeness. NA NA NA NA NA NA NANA!!!

Kagome ran between the two demons (well 1 and a half...that was cold. i know.) "Don't you dare!!" Kagome shot seriously hard glares at both of them, "Inuyasha, he's upset. You've been meaner to e before, a few times. Shippo, Inuyasha just being as over protective as ever, plus, he's still a lot stronger than you." Her voice was solid even though both of the two made angry, warning growls throughout the intire thing. They stepped closer, "Dont you think about it!!" Kagome was started to fear they wouldnt calm down, until, Inuyasha growled loudly and stepped back, still in fight pose but still. "Shippo, please." Kagome began to walk toward Shippo. He release ferious warning growls. Inuyasha prepared to pounce for Shippo. "Shippo, for me." Kagome kept inching toward Shippo.

"No" Shippo growled. "Shippo." Kagome put a hand out. "I cant." Venom dripped from his voice. She put a hand on his shoulder. Shippo calmed, and Inuyasha walked to Kagome's side. "I'm sorry. But I am going to leave." "Leave?" Kagome was obivously nervous. "I am going back to train. I have to. I only came because Inuyasha sent note that we had to be here the morning after the new moon. I am still training at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Its a long journey back to the western castle so I have to go today." "Oh Okay." Kagome leaned into hug her son, but he rounded his hand and knocked her arms away.

"Goodbye." Shippo turned around.

"Goobye Shippo"

"See ya later ya runt."

Shippo lept out of sight. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a sad face, "Kagome, its ok. He's just a kid, taking something harder than he realises. He does have to train, and with Sesshomaru's strict ruling he'll be to busy to be upset." Inuyasha faked a smile, 'the runt's gonna be fine. Why do you even care Inuyasha?' He thought. "If you say so." She lightly took his hand and began to walk off, Inuyasha in tow. 'Be happy' They both thought, 'It'll be fine'

After walking in a comfortable silence Inuyasha's thoughts brought him back to something he knew was aspecially happy, "Guess what Kagome?" Kagome seemed to have been brought back from a blank daze of thought. (I know it doesnt make a lot of scence but it does to me!) "Oh, Huh, What?" Kagome replied. "We gotta get planned." Inuyasha grinned slyly, he wanted to see if Kagome would catch on, but of course she says, "Prepare? Prepare for what?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Our wedding. What else?" "Oh!" Kagome shook her head, "HOW COULD I FORGET?!?!" Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, your so weird." He smiled as Kagome blushed. "You arent very normal either!" Kagome whined, "Now lets hurry! I wanna tell Sango now!!!" She grabbed his hand and ran down the trail.

(*)!(*)!(*)!(*)!(*)*(*)!(*)!(*)!(*)!(*) YAY ITS DONE EARLY!  
its not very good sorry. I have had to do 3 big projects for school and so I had to hurry and make tiny tibits at a time. I sorry if its jumpy. 


	10. Chapter 10

winter break!!! yay, now i will have some time to make more chapters!!

disclaimer-i own nothing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lets get this started.

"YOUR WHAT?!??!?!?!?!!?!" Sango yelled.

"Finally." Miroko sighed has is some type of weight had just lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey!! Whats that supposed to mean?!?!" Inuyasha yelled in defence.

"I just cant believe it! You and Inuyasha getting married" Sango continued.

"I know, I am just so excited!!!" Kagome bounce happily.

Inuyasha loosely rapped an arm around Kagome's waist, "Kagome. Calm. Down." Inuyasha dragged out each word has if he were in slow motion. "How can I?! I'm to happy!" Inuyasha sighed. "So what are the plans?" Miroko knew that the news of his friends getting married was defenetly an new conseption, so he thought it would be fun to get a little entertainment from the couple as they would start to say their ideas then begin to fight over who gets what, where, and how.

Kagome put a finger to her chin and looked at the roof above, "uuhhhh. We havent made any plans yet." Inuyasha gave a deadly glare at Miroko, he knew exactly what the monk was up to, "We havent planned anything, but I know its gonna be huge, no matter how much I'd rather a smaller one." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I dont want a big wedding. I actually want a small one too." Inuyasha grinned, "I wouldnt even think that you would want something huge, mainly because I have practically no money of my own to pay for it, but we are probably going to be forced to have a big event." Everyone looked at Inuyasha with curious eyes, "But if you and Kagome both dont want a big wedding why are you so sure your having one?" Miroko question. "yaz is dooz nt mac emy ses" Ai commented sleepily, though everyone knew she said 'yeah it doesnt make any sense.'

Inuyasha sighed, "What do you know about my father?" Sango answered first, "Well he was a powerful demon." Ie was next, , "He's your dada" "Hez yo dede" *translation* Ai giggled and said, "Is oold." Sango smiled and the two. "Hes a demon lord." Kagome said. "Yes. Finally, my fathers was a lord, and since he died that made his first son the new lord, and makes me a..." Everyone accept the twins gave Inuyasha a shocked look, "That makes you the prince!!!"

"Yeah, well, yeah. I never redemed myself has the prince though I am. Sesshomaru also knows this, but neither of use ever actually lived in the castle for very long, he did for most of his years growing up. But not me, I only spent about 3 monthes there total." Inuyasha hated to call himself a 'prince' to him it was deemening. "But Inuyasha, we all know that you dont have much money, if you are a prince you should be rich." Miroko commented, and questioned at the same time. "Well, since my mother was human the nobles of the castle, including my own brother, decided I wouldnt be treated as a person of high nobility. But they said that me and my mother could stay there for the winter. But even so, Sesshomaru told me that, since a still am of high blood when I marry I will to have the proper wedding of the second son. And so there it is." Everyone still gave shocked looks at Inuyasha.

Kagome couldnt talk, all her words had been zapped right out of her. She just sat and stared at her 'prince'. "Inuyasha, so..so..if your a...prince will that make Kagome a..uh..you know..???" Sango inquired. Now Kagome was apple red. "Ugh...well...yeah, technically, But no one will ever acknowledge her as so. People dont adress me as a 'prince' and they will never adress her as a princess. Thats just how it is." Inuyasha hated the topic they had gotten on, but it had to be said.

"So if your having a big, traditional, noble wedding, you dont actually have to make any plans. Right?" Miroko answered his own question. "Yeah, I really dont know what the hell's gonna happen. All I know I won't be able to wear my fire rat, but something like Sesshomaru's kimono and armor like his too. But Kagome can wear the yukata I gave her, but with a fancy obi, special hair pins, and some other stuff." Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome began regaining her composure, "O...Ok. This is defenetly unexpected. So when should we have the wedding, or what?" Inuyasha smiled, "Thats up to you. And sorry about all of this, Sesshomaru wouldnt budge when it came to the wedding." Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, "Its ok. And what do you think about late Spring? It's not to long to wait, its gonna be warm, and I just love the Spring."

By this time Sango and Miroko knew the couple weren't gonna talk to them anymore so they started talking about how and when they should move all their stuff to the old hut.

"Kagome, anytime is good. But the sooner the better. Late Spring'll be great. I'll send letter to Sesshomaru in the morning." Inuyasha informed. "Yay!" Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

One month.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
yayza! ok so after the wedding the storie will be over. But then i am gonna make a sequel, 'Inuyasha: The next Generation' I will try and start writing it right after the last chappy!  
one more chapter!!!!! 


	11. The Wedding

Disclaimer-I own nothing...

333333333333333The wedding. Bride.

Sango and about 4 other girls rushed around Kagome, two put on make, one put her hair in a bun, another holding diffrent combs and pins up seeing what would look best with Kagome's skin tone, eyes, and yukata. And Sango in the middle trying to calm the very hestaricle Kagome, "Kagome, its all right. You look perfect, and nothing bads going to happen. I promise. Everyone is here, and just to make sure I dont say something wrong, that includes you AND Inuyasha. Now smile tell them which clip you like before the poor girl explodes."

Kagome giggled and looked at the diffrent hair clips, she liked few. The only ones that caught her eye were first, a comb that held three flowers two of which were light purple and matched the yukata perfectly but with a red rose in the middle. Second, a small bow with almost the same patern of the yukata, with a small deep purple lily the center and 5 small 3 inch strings hanging down with smaller matching lilies at the ends. Third, was a calm blue geisha with silver, and dark purple and light blue beads. Fourth, a 4 inch long, 2 inch wide comb with 3 rows of small white and blue flowers. And lastly, a purple and blue comb, simpler with only one large light blue/purple flower and one small blue/purple flower. Kagome couldnt choose, so she picked up the ones she like and held them out in front of her, "Sango, you choose."

Sango looked at them, "Either the simple flower comb or the bow. Remember you'll end up wearing a few accesories, so you can maybe wear both." The young girl that was trying to find the best accessories had been listening and said, "Oh that would be perfect!! It would look perfect with the vail you'll be wearing!" Kagome smiled kindly, "Ok, its settled, I'll wear them! But, can you help me put them in? I've never been good with getting all dressed up, I sware without help it could take me hours just to get my obi looking ok." Sango laughed, "Luckily, I am the master of tying up my friends!" The two laughed.

The young girl put the vale on the back of her head, to was narrow, only about 6 or so inches wide, and it went down to her waist. She fasten it on over her hair, which was done up quite nicely. Her hair had a small amout of hair in a little bun in the back of her head and the rest hanging down her back, leaving just a small amout of hair caressing her cheek.

After her hair was finished the two other women moved through and began putting on makeup. It started with a small amout of blush and went on with, some eyeliner, a light but noticable amout of light blue eye shadow, some red lipstick, and mascara. Kagome stood up and slipped on her sandals.

333333333333333The wedding. Groom.  
Inuyasha sat impatiently in a large chair. He wore a exspensive black kimono, and black tie (like the kind around Sesshomaru's waist). Though he had gotten out of waring the armor, fluff, and shoes. But he was still very handsome.

"Inuyasha, its time to go." Miroko called from the door, "You better hurry, we dont wanna stall." Miroko smiled as his friend walked out the door before he could even finish his joke. Miroko hurried along next to his friend.

Inuyasha took long strides down the log castle hall. Until he arrive in the ball room.

333333333333333The wedding. Bride.

Kagome stood behind the large doors. Inuyasha and Miroko and everyone else were already behind those doors. Now, Ai, Ie, Sango and herself were to walk through the doorway into the huge ballroom. "Ready Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Ai, Ie start walking." The little girls began to walk through the doors throwing clumps petels. Sango smiled at Kagome and followed.

Kagome closed her eyes, she thought about all shes been through. She thought of her family, her old friends, her life only 1 year earlier, and for the first time, she didnt care at all, she had a family here, friends, and the best life imaginable. Memories of her journey played through her heads, she smiled, opened her eyes, and took the first step into the ballroom, the first step into the rest of her life.

333333333333333The wedding. Together.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked perfect if not better. He grinned, has her eyes opened and the most beautiful smile graced her lips.

Kagome step light, blissful steps. She held a single white lily in her hand. With every step the joy withen her grew. Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes, they sparkled happily.

333333333333333The wedding. Together.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood a foot or so apart, staring lovingly into eachothers eyes, has if a spell had been cast upon them. "I do," Inuyasha said fully. "I do," Kagome said in a blissful voice.

"Now you may kiss the bride." And with that, both stepped closer to eachother. Inuyasha light put his hands on Kagome's waist, pulling her in. Kagome put her hands around Inuyasha's neck, closer her eyes and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's.

'Now and forever'

333333333333333And forever more.

Ok I know, you are all every sad that the storie is over. Sorry...I was going to make a sequel, but it didnt turn out well....So it is over


End file.
